hoteltransylvaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Dracula
Count Dracula is the main protagonist of the 2012 computer-animated comedy film Hotel Transylvania. He is the owner of Hotel Transylvania and Mavis' overprotective father. Appearances ''Hotel Transylvania All the qualities that make the Prince of Darkness the indisputable leader of monsters—his strength, dominance, charisma, and perhaps over-controlling nature—also happen to make him an excellent hotel manager. Problem is, where his daughter Mavis is concerned, he’s a softy. Fearful for his daughter’s safety, he’s kept her in the sanctuary of his hotel her entire life, away from the torch-wielding humans he remembers so well. But now, on the eve of her 118th birthday, he must keep a promise he made to let her see the world for the first time. Unfortunately, in the midst of all this, a hotel brimming with monster guests, and the unexpected arrival of the first human ever to set foot in the castle, Drac’s well-laid plans start to unravel fast. What is a doting vampire father to do—continue to protect Mavis from the threat of humans, or relinquish control and let her spread her (bat) wings and fly…? "In his heart, he means well for his daughter, and he is scared of losing her," says head of story Kaan Kalyon, thinking about the more vulnerable side of Dracula. Interactions with humans in the past have driven Dracula into a fear-filled, protective stance of keeping Mavis away from them, so when "a human mistakenly infiltrates his sanctuary, and his daughter falls for this very same human, Dracula is faced with the worst one-two combination imaginable in failing as both a protector and a father," Kalyon continues. It unsteadies Dracula deeply, which is why he loses control and rages off into more erratic, less contained behaviors and expressions. Hotel Transylvania Social Game Dracula appears in the background of the lobby. He is often seen hiding behind his cape. Gallery Dracula full body.jpg Dracula Poster.jpg Hotel-Transylvania-06.jpg Dracula Wallpaper.jpg Drac development.jpg Dracula Craig Kellman and Genndy Tartakovsky.png Stills Mavis-Dracula.jpg Dracula Jonathan.jpg|Apparently, even the undead get headaches. Dracula Mavis Jonathan.jpg Dracula-Mavis-Jonathan.jpg Dracula-Mavis.jpg Drac pup.jpg Drac Mavis2.jpg Drac Mavis1.jpg Drac Johnny.jpg Drac friends2.jpg Drac bingo.jpg|You start to realize how old Dracula really is when you dicover he ENJOYS this game. Drac welcome.jpg Drac armor.jpg Drac fly.jpg Drac Mavis bat.jpg Drac Johnnystein.jpg Drac fire.jpg|Vladimir Tepes Dracula III was forced to watch as the home he shared with his wife was destroyed. Drac window cape.jpg Drac ballroom.jpg Drac Foreman blueprints.jpg Drac Johnny tunnels.jpg Drac Johnny Disguise.jpg DraculaSauna.jpg|This is not the first time Dracula has taken a bath! See w:c:AnimeBaths:Dracula for more information. Trivia * Due to various trademark and copyright issues with Universal Studios, Sony had to follow certain rules about Dracula's looks. "Early on, we got a list of criteria that we needed to follow, things that we could not do because they were trademarked," says ''Hotel Transylvania producer Michelle Murdocca. According to the list, the lining of Dracula's cape can't be red, so in the toon, it's purple, and the Count can't have Bela Lugosi's pronounced widow's peak.http://www.variety.com/article/VR1118059244?refCatId=18 References Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Vampires Category:Characters